The present invention relates to a waste receptacle. More particularly, the invention is concerned with providing a waste receptacle wherein a fresh plastic garbage bag appears therein automatically upon the removal for disposal of a full bag.
In developed countries where there is concern for keeping a clean, tidy and healthy home and environment, no more ubiquitous article than the waste receptacle exists. No home, office, factory or public building; no public garden, recreation area or nature reserve will be kept clean without a number of receptacles wherein people can dispose of the innumerable waste items which are generated as a result of eating, drinking, smoking and other day-to-day activities. Waste receptacles are therefore manufactured and distributed to suit all conceivable needs, ranging in size from about one liter--for use in cars and taxis, up to the 56-gallon (215 liter) size found in factories and large public kitchens.
The need for a waste receptacle is particularly felt where the waste generated is of a moist nature, such as in kitchens, or when the waste is contaminating or hazardous, such as waste from hospitals. It is, therefore, a common practice to line the inner faces of a waste bin with a plastic bag. Such bags are often made of low-density polyethylene or linear low-density polyethylene, and are manufactured and sold in packages of individually-cut bags, or in the form of rolls. Preferably, a convenient way to store such a role of bags would be in a roll of bags which is formed by a long, cylindrical, usually folded, flexible extrusion or sheet of bags. The length of the extrusion or sheet of bags is preferably partially subdivided by a pair of adjacent transverse lines every 50 to 100 centimeters, a first solid line serving to seal the base of one bag and a second, adjacent perforated line providing a convenient tear line for separating and opening the next bag.
It is common experience that changing a full garbage bag involves the following steps;
(1) removal of the full bag from the waste bin, and disposal thereof, PA1 (2) going to the location where new garbage bags are stored, separating and taking a single bag; PA1 (3) going back to the location of the waste bin; PA1 (4) if necessary, removing garbage which has meanwhile been deposited in the unlined receptacle; PA1 (5) opening the new bag, which is often surprisingly difficult, as it is frequently difficult to identify which side of the bag has to be opened; and PA1 (6) fitting the new bag in the waste bin and folding the upper edge of the new bag over the rim of the waste bin. PA1 (a) store a roll of plastic garbage bags; PA1 (b) automatically dispense a new bag, upon withdrawal of a full bag from the receptacle; PA1 (c) provide, in preferred embodiments, a gripping mechanism for the roll of the line of bags, thereby facilitating the easy separation of a full bag; PA1 (d) arrange receipt of a new bag within the receptacle; and PA1 (e) orientate the new bag correctly with the waste bin opening, to make the new bag ready for use.
In general, the overall tediousness of the above list, renders it understandable why individuals are not overly eager to perform such tasks. If the tasks were rendered easier, individuals would more readily agree to carry them out. It may also be noted that, in particular circumstances, the time expended in servicing waste receptacles is neither trivial nor unpaid. For example, cleaning personnel in a large public park or zoo may spend the major part of their time on servicing waste receptacles.
Dispensers for rolls of plastic bags are known, but the dispensers do little to alleviate the task of changing a full bag of waste, placing the new bag in the waste bin and the like, as described hereinabove.
It is therefore one of the objects of the present invention to obviate the disadvantages of the prior art waste receptacles, and to provide a waste receptacle which is easily and conveniently provided with a fresh plastic bag immediately upon the removal of a bag that the user wishes to replace. Such a decision may be prompted by a bag becoming heavy or having a significant quantity of refuse therein. Alternatively such a decision may be prompted by a failure of the bag being defective or any other reason due to which the user elects to replace the bag presently used.